Another Mentor
by cornholio4
Summary: What if after the battle at Germany, Peter ran into Nick Fury who has something to say to the young hero. Oneshot drabble.


**Excited for Avengers: Infinity War in a few days. Do you know that originally Fury was going to be Peter's mentor in Spider-Man: Homecoming instead of Tony? Just like in the Ultimate comics (and the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon). Here is how that could have gone.**

A few days after Peter had his trip to Germany with Tony Stark, he was trying out his new suit for a test run. It was exhilarating, he had been technically a superhero for six months but after getting a suit from Iron Man himself as well as meeting the Avengers... it felt like it was official now!

At the moment he had climbed up a tree to rescue a little girl's cat. He felt pride when the little girl thanked him but less so when she called him a circus man. He then heard a voice shout at him "seriously? Rescuing a cat from a tree? That is pretty much the most clichéd good guy trope out there and take it from someone who had Captain America working for him!"

He turned and saw across the road from the park he was at was an African American bald headed man in street clothes. Peter jumped over the road to take a closer look at him but thinking it was just some crazy guy wanting his attention, he turned his back to web sling away.

However the guy's next statement caused him to pause:

"Going somewhere Mr Parker?"

Thankfully it was more of a whisper than anything so he decided to confront the guy and went to face the guy who walked into the alleyway. "Yeah, I found out who you were just like Stark did. You had your own real taste of being a part of this crazy Superhero world in Germany." The man told him with a smirk and Peter had his blood freeze.

"Sorry, who are you?" Peter asked hesitantly wondering if this was some shadow government guy.

"Nick Fury, officially I had been dead for years. I was considered the world's greatest spy and would you believe I was the one to assemble the Avengers for the first time?" the man said introducing himself as Peter decided to be careful with this strange guy.

He didn't look much but he knew more than any crazy guy should.

"So you traced me through the YouTube videos like Mr Stark did?" Peter asked trying to get confirmation from this guy.

"Yeah, Peter Parker. A bright kid who managed to be a little tech whiz despite having to get his resources through dumpster diving." Fury commented lying his back on a wall. "I thought it would be safe to keep tabs on the newest potential superheroes and vigilantes, give me a random name like the Daredevil and I can tell you who they are. Got some resources form my days running SHIELD, the super spy organisation before it fell to HYDRA." Fury explained and Peter found himself believing all this easier than he should have.

"So you are one of those secret government guys that are responsible for world events?" Peter asked hearing of the old rumours.

Fury laughed and told him "oh no, I am no lizard person but I got a story to tell you about hidden people from back in the 90s. I want to ask thought, after Stark gave you your little Bond suit did he say what are the strings attached?"

"He just gave me advice, said to stay close to the ground and not do anything he would do." Peter explained and Fury bursted into laughter to Peter's confusion.

"I can honestly say that is probably the best advice that Stark ever gave anyone. Trust me despite his cool little marketable armor; you don't want him as a role model. Especially as he recruited you to be his soldier in his little war against Captain America." Fury explained and Peter looked at him incredulously.

"Hey, Captain America had been going nuts and Mr Stark needed me to bring him in." Peter told him as Fury covered his face with his hands.

"Tell me kid, do you know anything about the Sokovia Accords or Bucky Barnes the Winter Soldier?" Fury asked as Peter paused thinking it over.

"The Winter Soldier? He was the guy with the metal arm and Sokovia was wear Ultron was defeated right?" Peter asked and Fury groaned.

"Listen Kid, I know Stark means well and I do hope he won't endanger you again in one of his personal missions but if he does... Just make sure you get all the details from him first." Fury told him getting closer.

"But how about if Captain America wants me for a mission?" Peter asked and Fury grinned.

"I think Cap would have a bit more sense about getting a kid Hero to go on one of his missions. I think the idea of child soldiers would scare him. He has to go on the run now and I know he wouldn't want to ruin your life by taking you on the run with him." Fury explained and Peter was amazed by all this information he was getting from someone who said he was a super spy.

"I want to say I think you will be a great hero, just make sure you don't take any bad guys lightly because I think the Avengers were holding back against fellow heroes. You could be the next Captain America; an idealistic kid with the power to use it responsibly is more needed in this world than a jaded super spy who doesn't even trust his own shadow like me. Plus be careful as because of those Accords, the guys in charge might take an interest in you like the other Enhanced individuals out there." Fury told him and Peter paused.

"Enhanced?" Peter asked and Fury just sighed again.

"Basically, the name we SHIELD and government guys give to those with powers." Fury explained. "This is where I leave you and hope you make the right choices." Fury told him as Peter thought of something.

"So is this the part where you use a gizmo to erase my mind? I saw a movie like that once on TV with these aliens and a talking dog." Peter asked and Fury just laughed.

"Good luck out there Spider-Man." Fury told him and Peter waved as he web slinged away.


End file.
